


Breakfast at Yuko's

by captwaddledoo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captwaddledoo/pseuds/captwaddledoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief portrait of a young teacher in Inaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Yuko's

She makes breakfast every morning. Her husband makes the coffee. They have an old percolator she found in a thrift store while she was studying overseas. It took him a moment to learn how to work that thing, but the coffee it makes is hot and flavorful: just the way she likes it.

They never make breakfast just for two. Sometimes her uncle, who lives next door, stops by before he goes to work. Her little sister always comes. On school days, the two sisters walk to the same place: Yasogami High, where she teaches and her little sister studies.

She’s the youngest teacher at the school. The students like her. They call her “Yuko”. She teaches literature, but she knows everything. She holds study sessions at least once a week at the library during school days. Occasionally she holds study sessions at the Junes food court on Sundays. Refreshments are on her, though that’s to be expected: her husband is a manager there.

She had to introduce herself, explain herself when she started, because she still sounded like she did when she first stayed in Inaba. She remembers the silence that greeted her when she spoke to her homeroom class, the uncertain looks. Now she often finds boys fighting over who loves Yuko more. The phenomenon started slow, steady, was passed among whispers. “But don’t you think she’s kind of cute? You know, for…” Then someone tried to sign her up for the crossdressing pageant, and it all came boiling to the surface. “Yuko belongs in the real beauty pageant!” they said. “She’s the most beautiful woman in the school! Yuko-chan is…” It was all very flattering, but it’s come to be a bit much.

And she hates when people call her Yuko-chan. Call her Yuko, or Yu-chan, but not both combined. Her husband never calls her that. He still calls her “partner” like he did when they were teens. Every time, when they wake, he says “good morning, partner”. That’s why it’s so hard to get out of bed when he isn’t there. His job doesn’t require him to travel nearly as much as her parents’ did, but he still goes out of town every now and then. He always makes sure to tell their friends to keep an eye on her while he’s gone. They all know she hates being alone. Sometimes they’ll all call her at once and she has to keep switching calls. Sometimes they’ll all show up in the morning and she’ll have to make breakfast for several. She knows now to buy more food than usual when her husband is away.

She can still be found fishing on rainy days, running errands for anybody, spending too much time talking to cats. She’s very much the same person she was when she first stayed in Inaba; she just looks different now. And Inaba has gotten used to her. Those who got to know her when she first stayed in town say she’s much happier. She smiles more, she’s open and honest. She’s beautiful–and, to the dismay of her admirers, very happily married. All she ever wanted for her friends in Inaba was for them to stay true to themselves. They’re happy she’s doing the same for herself, too.


End file.
